The present invention relates to food products and to methods for preparing and treating them. Said food products contain a chemical substance which makes them easier for the body to assimilate.
More precisely, the invention provides a solution to the problem of the assimilation of foods of acid nature which are known to stimulation gastric and duodenum secretions.
The assimilation of those food products often cause in healthy individuals, disorders of a benign nature (indigestion, stomach burns . . . ). In can, in other individuals, create, with time, more serious disorders, which could lead to ulcers or peritonitis.
The conventional treatments for that kind of ailments, consist in removing from the diet any food which stimulates gastric and duodenum secretions and/or in administering:
medicines intended for neutralizing gastric acidity, such as bicarbonate of soda; and/or PA1 medicines intended for reducing hypersecretion, such as atromine and belladona. PA1 n is 1 to 4.
These latter medicines have disturbing secondary effects, just like the histamine and parathyroidal extract often used for reducing pains.
These conventional treatments are restraining and often involve expensive medicines, which are difficult to administer, and can even be dangerous on a long term basis.